galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
499585795.edited
Chapter 07 Roghor While the Stellaris scientist was on his way back, I presumed at least. I stood with my fists stemmed into my hips and looked up to check out the still quite hot strange shaped object sitting before us on the ground."So what is it, do we know?" Shea hovered about three meters of the ground and close to the mostly black surface of the thing that roughly reminded me of a tick , a big bloated abdomen, and a really tiny head. She had used her marvelous sword to cut into the things hard outer crust, to give access to a probe she apparently remote-controlled now. "The Eduk has just responded to the images I have sent to Science central . Eduk thinks it has seen such before and is convinced it is a terraforming device of the Earlies ." "Okay, you just managed to explain what it is and I still have no idea what I am looking at. The Eduk are some sort of " Har-Hi made a disapproving sound."Captain , how could you not know that the Eduk is an institute of geo something experts of the 56th region . I mean even I know them." Shea scolded us both."You are hopeless both of you and besides, there is no such institute and where is that 56th region supposed to be anyway?" I said."The only Eduk I know is some kind of huge being, found in space just like we found Dusty and it has a GalNet show , right?" She nodded."Long before we found that Ancient gate , there was an effort underway to reach Leo II, the standard Union way by building a step by step space station bridge. They have to complete 138 stations and completed 68 so far." "Alright, and that relates to this exactly how?" "You wanted to know who Eduk is." "Ah yes, I did." Har-Hi nodded."You did." She nodded satisfied and floated down, and closer to us."Eduk was encountered in deep space between the M-0 Galaxy and Leo II. During the installation of Step 18, actually quite a few years back. Eduk is very old and capable of hyper tapping energy and achieving Faster than light travel. Narth was suddenly next to us and said. "We call this Psionic Manipulation of Quasi-Space transition. This is how our Narth Spheres travel." "And there I was thinking you were using psionic oars." Narth seemed perplexed."What would a psionic paddle do differently from a physical one?" Shea blew a strain of her gorgeous hair out of her face and said."Both our captain and the XO want to know what we have, expect explanations they can understand and make fun of the answers given." "Oh, yet another sarcastic response. I should have suspected, knowing her attitude towards psionics." "I just don't like them." "Yet they came in handy at Thana Shoo, eh?" Har-Hi said. "You know I still have no idea what that overgrown magma tick is. Can we get back to the subject? By the time I know, Makers will be back." Shea continued. "Eduk claims it comes from the "other side" and it accidentally overstepped Quasi-Space and fell through a Hyper Space hole, much like Dusty it suffered from eternal boredom and lonesomeness Eduk is a very large entity and unlike Dusty unable to reduce mass and density at will. He is 800 meters in diameter and made up of dense carbon, silicates, heavy metals, and other quite common elements." "Okay, now I assume this thing is not Eduk, right?" "No, of course not." "Well, I guess I know much more about Eduk. And that space thing knows what this is?" Har-Hi said."Dare I ask who the Earlies are?" Shea said."Scholars of early galactic history believe there were several advanced civilizations that seeded life, or more precisely their brand of life. One group we call the Seeders might be the ones that propagated carbon-based human life, another are the Earlies who opposed the Seeders, sterilized Seeder worlds and introduced their version of non-human life." "Okay, that I can understand and this thing is some sort of machine that does the sterilizing?" "Eduk thinks so, he remembers speaking with the Seeders and apparently Eduk does not have a good opinion about the Earlies." Har-Hi kicked the thing."It isn't dangerous to us right?" "Oh it is, but Dusty has immobilized it." I said to my Dai friend."That is a question you need to ask before you kick something big and hot." To Shea I said."These seeders were active billion of years ago. Those walking mushrooms and that lava potato are active now, not that turning a garden world into a Takkian adventure resort seems much of a terraforming effort. Where is the connection?" She shrugged."We just got this one out of the ground twenty minutes ago, we have just started our investigation." I had to agree with her on that one."Need anything?" "Yes, captain my lab facilities aboard the Tigershark. I know this is a state of the art mobile Sci Corps lab, but it just isn't the same." "I fully understand, girl. I see what I can do to get our ship here. I also think I call that USS Usain again." --""-- They only removed the bonds of Jolaj's wrists after the small spaceship had left Kaliment. She had been separated from Roghor and did not know what had happened to him. The small cabin she found herself in felt Union, this wasn't how she remembered Togar built things. The door was locked and there was nothing in that cabin, she could use as a weapon. True she was a Togar female and that meant she had formidable weapons built into her paw like hands and feet, but her capturers were Togar as well. Jolaj tried to be brave, but the situation felt hopeless and she cried. She was so happy aboard the Tigershark, laughing and joking with her best friend Dusty. Learning to treat and help the most diverse life forms had been the most fulfilling career she could have ever imagined. Much more than being a clueless symbol of a clueless species that was doomed to go the way of the Shiss. Back on the Tigershark, her friends called her Snowball and they did it with love and admiration. Cateria, the ships CMO was a genuine million-year-old Seenian with great wisdom and knowledge. Cateria was stern and it took her a long time to open up but open up she did and became like a mother to Jolaj. A great teacher letting her take the lead in many things and simply supervising in a very patient manner. There was the Garbini engineer turned med tech. On any other ship, he would still be working in engineering and dream of a medical career. Not so on the Tigershark, while the Shail who wanted to be an engineer would never see an engineering department from the inside. No, she was not a Togar by culture and society. She was a Union citizen. In her bitter sobs, she remembered how the cold and stern captain, all in black leather and with a frightening mask, came to her bedside after she had been rescued and turned into the most caring woman and promised her that no harm would come to her. Her tears still moistened the wrists of her paws, but the sobbing slowly ebbed away. Jolaj remembered that promise and it was given to her not only by a Union Fleet Captain but by Captain Erica. She flew her ship right into the maw of the biggest nest of Y'All warriors to rescue TheOther. There was no one and nothing that would prevent her from coming and rescuing her. All she had to do was to make the best out of her situation and do whatever she could to make the Captain proud. --""-- The failure of Lumis to come to an agreement with the Highfather was more unsettling to him. He retreated into a sphere of light and he lamented. "Crea, hear me. You have sent me to prevent the coming of the Dark One, yet I am unable to find the Vessel and my aides and warriors falling ad failing before even the battle started." "The battle started when I decided to purge the universe of darkness and death. When I broke the Rule of Duality and want it restored with a new singularity base, mine alone. The coming of the Dark One cannot be prevented, but the Dark One can be conquered again. The weapon that struck him before and divided him still exists. Find it and smite that evil entity while it is still incomplete before it makes the decision and focuses on me." "Crea, how can I find this weapon if I can't find the Dark One?" "You are on Avondur. The answer can be found there. Hold the weapon and neither time nor space can hide the Dark One from you." --""-- McElligott, to my surprise, called me just moments before I was about to call Fleet command to get an update on the Tigershark. My surprise was doubled as he was apparently standing on the bridge of my ship. "Captain Olafson, I think it is time you get an old fashioned Admiral of the Fleet complaint. Not only did none of your crew actually take that leave, they were supposed to take, but they keep pestering Fleet Command with questions as to how soon the Tigershark will be ready. I should be very grateful for such an eager crew, but 800 requests an hour is a little much." He sighed."So I am taking this fish myself to you. Almost everyone is back and when I told them we going to take her out of dock and to you, they cheered as if I have given them extended shore leave on Para-Para." "The Tigershark is ready?" "Your engineer basically invented a new way of attaching something indestructible and it was Mr.Circuit who was teaching them...ah never mind the details. Yes, your ship is ready and we are halfway there." "I doubt I heard better news lately, Sir." "The reason I am calling, however, is a different one. A certain Dr.Makers complained to Science Central, that you basically took over, encouraged him to commit suicide and captured a super dangerous life form. He also stated that you have left him in the Crust Exploration vehicle all by himself, while it was deployed all the way under the planet's crust." I spread my arms."I might have used different words and a somewhat different tone, but I can't really deny what he is saying." The old Admiral had a hard time staying stern."Science Central, or more precisely the Science Counselor to the Assembly, told him to stuff it." "Makers isn't a bad person, but he is a yellow belly and would not have made it as a Fleet officer." "As it may be what is your next move?" "Get Shea what she needs and then we go Ypeherix hunting. Those walking mushrooms have a lot to answer." "Well the Gromsmaro did arrive at N-746-554-696 just short of three days after you have been there, we did find the tribal Dai and the dead Ypeherix you killed, but no other Ypeherix were encountered. We did check on the other planets as well. So, where do you think to find them?" "We have a few ideas." --""-- Roghor's situation was perhaps not the worst he had ever been into; standing in the middle of a burning bridge aboard a ship that was about to explode and knowing that both his children were in the same ship was the worst. He was sure however the current one was a close second. Jolaj was gone, she had been carried away, wrapped and tied like a carpet. He was of no further interest to them. They succeeded and captured the holy one, the one with the white fur. He had been so stupid, there were only a handful Togar in the entire Union fleet, four of them aboard the Tigershark. No, he had to correct himself. His son had joined the Union Marine Corps and was now in boot camp at Harris Planet, and his daughter wanting to be a genuine Union Fleet engineer of all choices received the best recommendation from Lt. Circuit and was at Camp Idyllic for her basic training. They were safe, but then no one on Togr side cared if they lived or died. No one really cared about him, other than the fact that he officially was a deserter and a traitor. They had found him, many hours later in the basement of that tavern. The ones that captured him didn't care if he suffocated or died of thirst and hunger. The plastic straps they had bound him with were strong enough to hold a Y'All. The ones who found him, official Togar police identified him as Commander Roghor and dragged him to the police force bunker and into a windowless, featureless room. They had taken their time with him and applied pretty much every torture technique known to the Togar. Being naturally playfully cruel with their prey, the sentient cats of the Togr realm had developed quite a few such techniques. He was near the end of his powers. The funny part of it all was that they had not yet asked him a single question. He could not tell exactly how long ago they told him, that the USS Winderspere had left. No one was looking for him or the white fur. Now a female Togar came in and gently caressed his strong arms and then sat across him, in the traditional way squatting on the elevated seat."You are a magnificent specimen, Roghor. Strong, intelligent, highly educated and utterly loyal to your family and your offspring. I don't even blame you from deserting and since you are alive. I assume your daughter and your son are as well?" Roghor did not know who she was, but he understood the technique she was trying to use. "Roghor, Rog. 1032168-RR-0404460, Luitenant. United Stars Spatial Navy." She laughed in a way as if she felt sorry for him."Commander, you should have been that loyal to your queen and your own kind. That Union giant didn't care about the two Togar they have lost. Your ship lifted off almost two days ago. No marines, no ship security, no one looked for you." Roghor had only one eye left, they had used a glowing wire to burn the right one. His remaining eye was swollen, yet she could almost feel his pride and defiance."This wasn't my ship, my captain and our ship will come." --""-- I stepped on my bridge and McElligott got up from the command seat."Every CO thinks of her command as her ship. They may have several commands in their career." He gave the bridge a sweeping look. "In your case, this is very true, Captain Olafson. The Tigershark is indeed your ship. She is incomplete without you. I spend only a few days aboard, but I have learned this to be a fundamental fact. She changed the second you came aboard." he brushed over the armrest of the command seat and with a warm vibration in his voice he said."I think creating her is one of my greatest achievements." He saluted."She is all your's Captain." I returned the military courtesy and said."Thank you for giving me the chance to command her." He walked to the main exit. To Sodoby he said."Now I understand." To me, he added."Get to your business, Captain. I find my way out." All the stations were occupied by my friends, and they all smiled openly or in their special way. I knew Krabbel was smiling just as I knew SHIP and Circuit did. Even stern Cateria had come to the bridge and she too smiled. After a quiet moment, I cleared my throat and said."So we are complete again?" Har-Hi shook his head."All but Jolaj and Roghor, they are supposed to be on their way now." "Elfi do hail me the USS Usain." It took my Communications officer a few moments to make the connection via Command central and the CO of the USS Usain appeared on our main viewer. His careful coifed locks, the sharp nose, and the polished chest plate identified him as a Pan Saran to me. He was otherwise human so I was able to read the annoyance in his face."Captain Olafson, you say? If you are missing personnel call personnel and do not bother me." Apparently, the Admiral of the Fleet had not left, he suddenly stood next to me."Captain Remus, do you know who I am?" "Uh, yes Sir, of course, Admiral Sir." "I dispatched the USS Usain with the specific orders to pick up two Togar officers from Kaliment and bring them with all due haste to Christmas Base." "Ah yes, Sir you did, but they weren't ready when I arrived, and I also had a orders to deliver several containers to Prostradoris. Two hundred thousand PDDs with the Union Constitution." "Another one?" I could not help saying. McElligott stared at the projection."You disregarded my orders for a load of PDDs?" "Sir with all due respect, the officers weren't ready and the CO of the Windermere told me they would be ready when I return. When I did return, the Windermere was no longer at Kaliment. Combining runs and orders is what a Captain does, Sir. Your orders did not ask me to cancel my other orders." The Admiral grunted."I give you that, Captain. But as a CO getting personal orders from me to pick up two officers, you should have at least contacted me or Personnel why you were unable to complete my orders. This is not over and your conduct and interpretation of orders will be part of a review board inquiry." The Admiral gave me a side look and I nodded."Go right ahead." "Lt.Petetis please raise the USS Windermere, use my code signal." This time it took mere seconds and a Nelson II assisted Comm request reached the Windermere and her CO responded right away. The Captain of the Windermere was a Belanorm. I hadn't dealt with many members of this species. The last one I really remembered was the one on Corri-Dor making me an Assistant Executioner. While he was obviously impressed to be called by the Admiral of the Fleet himself, he remained relaxed and listened to the Admirals questions. "Yes Sir, we departed from Kaliment, as scheduled. We are now en route to Henrix as per our orders." The XO of the Windermere, a Saran handed the Belanorm a PDD."Here is the Crew roster, Captain. We have taken Lt.Roghor and Lt.Grothar of the list after their last shift ended. Both requested. Personnel office approved their shore leave request. They are not aboard." McElligott said slowly."Then why did your ship lift off with two officers missing?" The Saran looked uncomfortable."We transferred their posting data to the Usain, and it was assumed they are aboard that ship." I had enough."Admiral, this sounds like a major screw-up, but since it involves the Jolaj who is not just any Togar, I do not believe this is just a screw-up. Someone with great skill made this happen. You find and hang that person, or by Odin, I will." McElligott nodded and said."The USS Windermere will return to base and CIS will take a very close look." I tried very hard to remain calm."What are your orders for the Tigershark?" "Give me enough time to leave and then do whatever you can to get your officers back." At the I.S.T. he turned."And if the Togar have anything to do with that, you tell them that this is a declaration of war." I just nodded and sat into my seat."Krabbel, the shortest route to Kaliment. Shaka, red line her!" --""-- Admiral McElligott stood before the Assembly on the Focus, he was there by avatar projection only. "Togar intelligence services forced a Union Togar to cooperate. While her act was criminal but understandable,her friend at Union Fleet personnel committed treason and will pay for her actions in this affair with her life." He paused and his avatar turned a little, looking directly towards the guest alcove, where among others the visiting Vrigren delegation sat. The Vrigren were officially a small independent space-faring species and one of the civilizations that signed the Freespace treaty. The Vrigren, NAVINT was certain ensured their safety by being willing puppets for the Togar. McElligott, of course, knew they were the queen's ears and eyes. He then said."This affair resulted in two Union citizens and Fleet Officers to disappear on Kaliment. Should we discover Togar involvement, this Assembly will hear about it and I will personally recommend this to be seen as an Act of War." --""-- The Togar governor of Kaliment got up from her seat, she had enjoyed watching one of her most talented torturer inflicting terrible pain to the poor commander before her. Finirfa had just explained to her what a Kermac Pain recorder actually did. This marvelous device of the otherwise deplorable Kermac was much more sophisticated than a regular and crude Neuro ripper. This device recorded nerve pain impulses and could reintroduce them to the victim. From a single needle prick to the sensation of being burned alive, the device even allowed to dial the intensity up and down. Seriga was certain the Commander would tell her whatever she wanted to know very soon. She didn't feel very sorry for Roghor. He was a traitor and all that but mostly because he was just a male. Seriga had decided to ignore the religious prophecies and all the legends about the White Fur, the Light Ray Spirit and the notion that Togar once were male-dominated. She might be a real white fur, but so what? Seriga did not admit to herself that most of her decision was based on jealousy, after seeing zoomed images of the White Fur. Not purposefully, made to look mangy and ugly as they did for the court proceedings, but in all her glory wearing nothing but a short white dress. Jolaj was the most beautiful Togar, not just because of the white fur, but of all her features. Seriga's vanity was injured and that had fueled her decision and also caused her to understand why the Priestess wanted the White Fur dead. Jolaj had escaped and all indications told her that the growing underground movement had managed to get her off planet. No matter, the queen was far from impotent and combined with the High priestess, someone would talk and the spook would end in a bloody purge that was necessary anyway. To strengthen the throne in times like this, when external politics were reshaping the galactic landscape. She knew, of course, the underground had no need for Roghor and left him behind. Meaning he had no information he could reveal. Seriga tortured him anyway, partially to punish this renegade male, partially because she liked seeing such a strong male wither away helplessly while completely at her mercy, but the tortured male could give her some badly needed intel on the Union. Perhaps spill a few access codes or reveal what the Union was really up to at the Karthanian side. She had to admit Roghor was very strong, not just physically but strong-willed.He had refused to scream or to give up hope until a few moments ago. She applauded herself to succeeded where Finirfa has failed so far and made that male whimper and cry. What had made her get up was a rap at the sturdy door. "It better be of great importance." One of her elite guards rushed in."Graceful Seriga. A Union ship has landed on our side." "I did not give them permission to do so." She walked to a wall terminal and demanded to be connected. Communications were almost instantly established. A human female appeared on the screen."I am Captain Erica Olafson and you have exactly five minutes to produce my officers Lt. Roghor and Lt. Jolaj unharmed. Should the time expire with the only result I accept, I will..." Roghor raised his head, with his last strength he yelled."Captain, I am here!" Seriga cut the transmission."Quick, Finirfa, kill him." A black shrouded being popped out of thin air. She had heard of the Narth but never believed they existed. The restrains that held the terribly wounded Togar commander turned to dust and the Narth said."I get you home, Rog and Cateria will take care of you." Narth then said to the governess."The only reason I will not punish you is on her way. You have doomed your race." Roghor disappeared and the Narth said."The one named Finirfa found delight in causing pain to a friend. Now I will find delight in teaching you why we Narth are so far beyond the Kermac. I will now turn you inside out..." --""-- I got up from my seat and said."Narth has located Rog." When Narth's mental images reached me and I became aware of what had been done to Roghor. I reached with great anger inside me and said."Brother, this can not stand." --""-- The Karthanians on their side were at first quite surprised to see a Union ship, cruiser size but of a kind no one has ever seen come down like a meteor on Togar side, only slowing down the very last moment and not with artigravs but with main engines. liquefying and burning a vast section of the Togar spaceport. Small Togar ships were pushed away like toys. The almost black and dangerous looking ship opened fire with many weapons, turning barracks and Togar hardware to slack. Everyone watching with utter terror as Y'All warriors emerged, alongside Petharians and Union battle robots. Between them were Union marines of several species. Not even the completely surprised Union Army Colonel supervising the ongoing construction on Karthanian side had ever seen a Union fleet led the ground assault of such ferocious anger. The Togar palace guard was not known to be made of cowards, but when they witnessed a shrouded human cutting the durasteel, energy field reinforced entrance gate to the governor palace with an ax and throw the many tons heavy chunks with mere gestures into the ranks of their own, all courage left them. The palace of the Togar governess was built like a fortress in the anticipation of war. Walls were thick and reinforced. Energy curtains could be placed and there were manned and automated weapon systems. Most of all there was a whole regiment of Togar warriors, well equipped and armed with the latest of Togar weapon technology. All of it lasted mere minutes. Those who died right away were the lucky ones, anyone caught alive was questioned in the most brutal way regarding the whereabouts of Jolaj. --""-- Seriga was still in the basement of her palace. While it served as a prison and place of torture, it was also the best-defended part. She had barricaded herself in the lowest tier, along with fifty of her best guards. Reli was there, with singed fur, she had just barely escaped using an elevator. The cousin of the queen still heard the screams of Finirfa, she had never heard anyone scream like that. Reli, holding a Togar blaster in one hand manipulated controls of a view screen. "Nul, Pethrians, Y'All. Attikans, Narth, and giant spiders. They are not fighting, they are exterminating. Seriga what have you done to make them this angry?" Seriga sat on a Togar stool, also holding a weapon, but in a way that made clear she never really used one."I dismissed your warnings, I did not believe him when he said she would come for him. She came." The Togar governess sniffed. "Let us chant to Malmoru maybe he will listen." Reli switched to another visual sensor, this one close to the basement level they were. All other visual sensors had blinked out and did no longer transmit. Her superior was babbling nonsense. The remaining troops were shaking and new the end was near. An unexplainable feeling of certain death seemed to seep through the very walls, almost tangible. Reli could not explain why her inner eyes were seeing an impossible image of black flames. She had to get away...something more sinister than Y'All or Union soldiers had descended. Luckily she knew this fortress better than anyone. There was a secret passage that led to the settlements sewers and from where she hoped to be able to find a place to hide. Reli left the other's behind and unobserved slipped past the hidden door. Here in the almost completely dark narrow corridor she could smell the sewers and then just beyond the weak shine of a grime covered lumination element a voice. "Meeze noz likez youz. Meeze eatz now..." --""-- The sturdy wall felt as insubstantial as cardboard swinging my ax against it. With effortless thoughts, I grabbed the chunks of durasteel and concrete and hurled them with great force into the room behind. Turning a dozen Togar guards to stomach-churning smears of gore. My brother neither fully awake nor resurrected was already a force more potent than anything I knew. This time I did not want him to hold back and there was a strange dual symbiotic purpose in my actions. Knowing Roghor being tortured like this and the worries I felt regarding Jolaj, fueled my rage. I had given our Snowball my word that no harm would come to her, and yet she was abducted while wearing Union uniform and serving aboard a Union battleship. The remaining Togar warriors did not last. The ones I didn't kill fell to Har-Hi's blades who was right behind me. I grabbed the female Togar, Narth pointed out to me. "She's the one, Captain." "Where is Jolaj? Where is the one with the White Fur?" Again Narth said."She doesn't know." "Then she will pay for what she did..." My brother opened a red glowing portal in midair and he said through my voice."You will beg for Death so your punishment will end, but I will deny you such mercy for a thousand years." The governess disappeared. "Now what?" I asked in my silent way and my mystical sibling sharing my mind felt amused."Mortals call it hell, sister." "There is such a thing as hell?" "Like our friends on Coven tried to tell you, sister, it is technically an anti verse condition of this time and space continuum, but to her, it will be hell." "We still don't know where Jolaj is." A hidden wall door rotated open and Meeze appeared. "Pfff, youze all creepie and scarzie buz notz azk ze righz onez. Meeze askz andz Meeze knowz." "You know where Jolaj is?" "Whaz hafz I jutz saiz, yourz creepiez buutz notz too smarz." --""-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson